Ernie's Big Mess
Ernie and Bert are best friends. They live together. Bert is neat. Ernie is messy. One day Ernie was very messy. Bert got mad. "Ernie, come here!" shouted Bert. "Look at the mess you have made!" "OK, Bert", said Ernie. "I am coming". He jumped out of the tub. He splashed water all over the floor. He dripped water all over the rug. "Ernie!" shouted Bert. "You are making a bigger mess!" "But Bert", Ernie said. "You told me to look at the mess I made." Now Bert was very angry. "I wish I lived here by myself!" he shouted. Bert walked out and slammed the door. Ernie stopped smiling. "Bert does not want me here anymore. I guess I will go away". Ernie was sad. He got dressed. He packed a big bag. "Come on, Rubber Duckie", said Ernie. "We have to go". Ernie closed the door. "Goodbye, house", he said. "I will miss you". Ernie dragged his bag all the way to Big Bird's nest. "Ernie, it is late!" Big Bird said. "You should be in bed". "I have no bed", Ernie said. "Bert is mad at me. I must find a new home". "You can stay with me", Big Bird said. "My nest is a nice place to sleep". Ernie got into his nest. "Ouch", he said. "This is not a nice place to sleep. It is full of sticks!" Ernie got out of his nest. "Good night, Big Bird", he said. Then he went to Grover's house. "Ernie, it is late! You should be in bed", said Grover. "I have no bed", said Ernie. "Bert is mad at me. I must find a new home". "You can share my bed", said Grover. Ernie got into the bed. "Do you like my soft bed?" asked Grover. "Well, it is soft", said Ernie. Then Ernie turned over. He fell onto the floor. "This bed is too little!" he said. Ernie left Grover's house with his big bag. He was very tired. Then he saw Oscar's can. Ernie banged on the top of Oscar's trash can. "Oscar, are you asleep?" he asked. "I was asleep", said Oscar. "Now I am awake." Oscar The Grouch was mad. "Oscar, I need a bed", said Ernie. "I need a big, soft bed." "Soft beds are yucky!" yelled Oscar. "Oh, dear", said Ernie. "Where can I sleep? I am so tired." Ernie sat down. Soon he was asleep. Sesame Street was quiet. Everyone was sleeping... everyone but Bert. He was looking for Ernie. He came to Big Bird's nest. He woke him up. "Have you seen Ernie?" asked Bert. "He was here", Big Bird said. "But he is not here now." Then Bert went to Grover's house. "Have you seen Ernie?" Bert asked Grover. "He was here", said Grover. "But he is not here now". Bert was very sad. "Ernie!" he called. "Where are you?" Then he saw Ernie. "Ernie, are you OK?" Bert asked. "Sure, Bert", said Ernie. "I was just sleeping." "Come on home, old pal", Bert said. "I am sorry I yelled at you". Ernie and Bert went home. "Gee, Bert", said Ernie. "It is good to be home". He opened his big bag. All his toys fell out. "I am sorry, Bert", said Ernie. "I made a mess again". "That is OK", said Bert. "We will clean it up in the morning". Ernie and Bert got ready for bed. "I am glad you are home", said Bert. "Me too", said Ernie. "Good night, Bert." "Good night, Ernie".